The Special Doujinshi
by Warwulf
Summary: Japan comes to Austria and Hungary's home to deliver a package to Hungary. The problem: Hungary isn't there and he gives it to Austria and Austria looks in the box. Rated T for...you probably know already. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way. I do not own the oncept for doujinshi either.


**AN: Hey guys. I'm not dead! But… I think Russia's stalking me…and he has his pipe… He kinda found out that I've been working on a RusCan fanfiction where he… Well, I wouldn't want to reveal too much about it. Ahem… Anyway, I write this to pass the time, so…enjoy I guess. I'll post the RusCan story later…maybe.**

**Canada: Warwulf! Run!**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkol… I found you…**

**AN: AHHHHHH! I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter! Gotta go grab my own pipe for self-defense! *sprints away***

* * *

Austria's hands froze on the piano. Someone was at the door. He got up and went to the door.

"Japan." Austria said, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I just came to drop something off for Hungary." Japan said, holding up a box.

Austria read the writing on the box. What's yaoi?

"She's not here right now." Austria said, "But she should be back soon. I can give it to her."

"Hai." Japan said, handing the box to Austria.

After Japan left, Austria sat there wondering what yaoi was. Soon, curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box. There were a few video tapes and books. Hm… what's doujinshi? Guh! Wh-what's this on the cover? Austria flipped through the book; his face reddening more and more until he looked like a tomato. He found out what yaoi was. And now he wished that he could pour bleach into his brain. Why was Japan giving this to Hungary?!

Of course, Hungary picked that moment to walk into the room.

"Oh, hello, Au-" Hungary froze.

Ack! A-Austria found her doujinshi! She hoped that he hadn't found that one that she specially requested from Japan. It was the only one that wasn't yaoi. Luckily, though, it wasn't the one that Austria had.

"H-Hungary…why did Japan want to give this to you?" Austria asked as calmly as possible.

"Uh…N-no r-reason…"

"Hungary…"

"Oh fine!" Hungary said, "I wanted them. I'm a yaoi fangirl… okay?"

Austria heard her, but he didn't say anything. He was looking at a "doujinshi" in the box. It was wrapped in a foil wrapper and it was just soooo _shiny_! He had to pick it up.

Hungary froze again. That was her special doujinshi. Her. Special. Doujinshi. And Austria had it. Crap.

Austria unwrapped it. The cover was completely blank, so he had to open the book.

Hungary wanted to die in that moment. He was reading it. She would never be able to look at him ever again.

"Ahem… Miss Hungary."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Why do you have this certain piece of… doujinshi?"

"Uh…Wh-which o-one?"

"You know which one."

"Y-yeah… I-I just…uh…asked Japan…to find s-someone t-to draw th-that one s-specifically…"

"Why?"

Hungary really really REALLY wanted to die. Her face was redd_er_ than a tomato.

"I-I-I….er…uh…." Hungary squeaked.

A painfully awkward minute of silence ensued.

Austria looked calm. But on the inside, he was…well… He wanted both to cut out and fry his brain and to…er…he would never do that though. He was a gentleman after all.

Hungary could feel the embarrassment through to her bones. She would never even be able to be near him ever again. She would never live this down. NEVER! But Austria did seem rather calm about this. Maybe this was going to be okay. Oh who was she kidding. Her life was over. Unless…

_**WHACK!**_

Austria woke up him his room with a horrible headache. Like someone hit him in the head with something really hard. What happened? He couldn't remember. Ow. His head hurt badly. Very very badly. He got up and looked at the clock. He had been out for… three hours? The last thing he remembered was practicing piano and someone at the door. Uh…Japan… Then nothing.

Ugh… He felt like crap. He went to his piano. That always made him feel better.

Hungary spied on him as he started playing. Yes! He didn't remember anything! She retreated to her room and took out the box of yaoi and her special doujinshi. She had looked through it and she definitely had to have Japan send her more. But she would have to make sure another incident like this never happened.

Hungary sighed. She kind of wished that the doujinshi could be real. Well…not absolutely ALL of it… But most things. Okay…so maybe pretty much everything. But that would never happen in reality. So she just had to settle for her doujinshi. She called Japan.

"Hey, I'm going to need more of that 'special' doujinshi."

"Alright Hungary. I had a feeling you would want more so I had a few more volumes made. I'll send them over tomorrow."

"Thank you. Uh… Arigato."

* * *

**AN: Haha! Take that Russia! Anyway… THIS is what happened when I'm bored and I have caffeine! I might continue this if I get bored again.**

**Austria: Miss Hungary, so you really…**

**Hungary: O-Of course not! I-I would never!**

**Japan: Does this mean you don't want the doujinshi?**

**Hungary: N-no! I still want it.**

**Austria: So you do read it.**

**Hungary: No! Yes! Gah! *knocks both out with frying pan* Hey, Warwulf, I'm only letting you write this for one reason. Otherwise, I'll beat you with my frying pan.**

**AN: Ehehe. (What is this, threaten the author day?) Don't worry Hungary. You'll get what you want eventually. But I'm keeping this a T rating okay? I can't and won't write anything above that for this.**

**Hungary: Fine.**

**AN: Alright then. Gotta run. I think I see Russia catching up to me. Bye!**


End file.
